Everything Changes
by X.DragonWithBadFaith.X
Summary: Hermione is pregnant, in love, and changed alot. not good with summaries & ratingREAD! HrOC


**Everything Changes**

**Chp 1**

_Day 1, December 11(Surprise!)_

_Dear Diary,_

_He did it again. He was acting so polite to me. For the first time I felt like he really meant it. I didn't know what to do. He asked me if I could forgive him, start over and become friends. I forgave him. Now we're friends. Totally mental, but I'll trust him not to be tricking me. Anyways I found out today that I am pregnant! Shush!_

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger(The Gryffindor Princess)_

Hermione shut her diary frustrated and murmuring to herself quietly. She got up said at quick spell and her diary vanished. Slowly she walked out of the girl's dorm, down the stair to the Gryffindor common room, and looked for her friend Harry and Ron. She saw them playing wizard chess and thought not to bother them in their "important game". Laughing, she went to sit by Ginny.

"Hello Ginny." She smiled. "How are you?"

Ginny looked up from a Witch Weekly magazine. "Hermione! I am great. Harry asked me out."

Hermione giggled and hugged Ginny happily. Ginny started to turn red as her hair.

"That's wonderful. Finally, he asked." Watching and laughing as Ginny blushed even more.

"So Hermione, what about your current boyfriend?" Ginny asked as she turn back to her natural color.

Hermione looked over at her boyfriend, Devon Le Winter, he is new to Hogwarts, Devon is from France, Fleur is his cousin and he is so amazing. Hermione was smiling huge.

"Ginny, I love him so very much." Still staring at Devon, who looked up at her and waves. "Ginny what if I told you if I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have?"

Ginny let out a gasp. "Hermione you didn't fall for someone else. Your with Devon. You both have the truest love ever."

Hermione sighed "You're right, I didn't fall in love."

Ginny slapped Hermione's arm playfully. "Merlin, Mione don't do that. Now go love up Devon!" Ginny said Devon's name loudly as she said that so he looked up again.

Hermione laughed and blew a kiss at Devon. She got up, walked over to him and sat on his lap. Devon wrapped his arms around Hermione and they kissed, Hermione pulled away.

"Devon, I have something to tell you." Mione was looking at Devon.

"Well, what is it, my love?" Devon was smiling.

Mione played with his hair as she started to speak again. "I'm pregnant." Looking at him to see his reaction.

Devon almost screamed in looked like. Then he smiled again.

"HERMIONE! Are you really?" Everyone was watching now. She looked up at them, got off his lap and stood in front of everyone.

"Since your listening now to our conversation, I have a announcement." She waited for a minute. "I'm pregnant,"

Harry and Ron fell out of their chairs, Ginny squeaked happily and everyone else was either gasping or started to cheer. Mione was looking at Devon again.

"Mine, Mine, Mine." Devon pulled her into his lap.

Mione answered. "Huh?"

Devon continued to say Mine. "Mine, Mine, your all mine."

Devon and her looking at each other grinning. Hermione kissed him.

**Chp 2**

"DRACO! You are so stupid" Hermione was crying. Draco was confused, he was watching Mione.

"What did I do?" He asked the moody Hermione. Devon walk over, wondering what's up.

"Hello' Draco. Mm may I ask you why she crying?"

"I don't know! She was going to tell me something and she started to cry." Draco said scared, not knowing what to do.

Hermione wiped her eyes. She looked at the two guys talking to each other. Cleared her throat to get their intention. Their turn towards her, still wondering.

"Done with your water works yet Granger?" Draco smirked.

Hermione laughed. "Going back to last names, Malfoy? Or should I say Ferret boy?" Hermione also smirked.

Devon started laughing so hard. Both Draco and Hermione turned away from each other mad. Devon sighed as he leaned against the wall. Rolling his eyes, Draco looked at Hermione mentally.

"Hermione your bloody mental!" He blabbed on and on to himself.

Hermione yelled "I'll say you are!"

Draco yelled back "Well what if I am."

Hermione laughs. "Well what if I am pregnant."

Draco was about to yell again. He looked at Devon and than at Hermione. Devon walked over to Hermione whispering she needs to calm down. Draco smiled and laughed.

"Hermione is PREGNANT!" Draco said a spell and a banner slithered out from the end of the wand and written in big, red letters were "Hermione is pregnant". Hermione stared at it for a long time.

Finally she said something. "Draco, tell the whole world don't you."

She tried to get rid of the banner. She screamed when it didn't. Students came out of every room wondering who screamed. They stared at the banner, some gasped, some started to whisper to each other. Hermione screamed again.

"Draco you arsehole! I didn't want them to know this way you ruddy idiot" Hermione took a deep breathe.

Draco started to laugh quietly, Devon held Hermione in his arms tightly as she tried so hard to attack him with her wand.

"Mione, I'm sorry. I was going to get rid of it but you tried and than screamed. So it your fault." Draco shrugged and the banner disappeared. Hermione stopped moving and fainted.

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up. Please?" Devon had her in his arms still. He picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing were Madam Pomfrey told him to lay down on a bed at the other side of the room.

"Oh dear, oh dear. Mr. Le Winter I know your concerned and want to stay but you'll have to get Dumbledore. We'll tell you what's going on after we talk." She shooed Devon away as she continued to examine Hermione quickly.

**Chp 3**

"Dumbledore we will have to tell them tell truth." Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore were chatting in her office.

"I know, I know. Poppy she is going to not take it well, but Hermione is very smart and I know she'll get use to this new life." Dumbledore stood up and motioned Madam Pomfrey to follow back to Hermione, who was now awake and to Devon.

"What's happen to her?" Devon stood up quickly and asked. Looking at both adults he slid back into his chair.

"Mr. Le Winter and Miss Granger, I must say she is going to change. I mean her appearance, her name, her blood and her powers are much greater than before." Dumbledore spoke calmly as he always did. Hermione was looking at the floor, Devon took her hand into his.

"When am I going to start looking different and what is my real name?" Hermione asked slowly not even looking up. Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Well dear, your going to change in about two minutes and your real name is Jacqueline Mai Malfoy the third."

Jacqueline aka Hermione fainted again and her looks fade away. Her hair was straight, grow a couple more inches and was as blonde as Draco's hair, her skin paled and she was taller now. She awoken and started to gasp and coughing. Devon hurried to help her but Dumbledore blocked him.

"Sir, what is happening to her?" Devon tried to get by.

Dumbledore held him back and softly said. "Her powers are returning to her. She'll be okay."

Devon watched worried still. Jacqueline was quiet and she looked at everyone around her. She started to speak to fast. "Mother, Father please no. I won't be apart from you." She was talking like a little child. "Where is my brother?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Get Draco, he been waiting for this day. To finally get his sister back."

Devon stood there for awhile and backed away slowly then run to look for Draco


End file.
